


Cheerleader

by 5sosummah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheerleader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosummah/pseuds/5sosummah
Summary: ashton is a girl in this story and luke is a boy.





	Cheerleader

cheerleader ashton (girl) and starplayer luke(boy).  
ashton is 17 and luke is 16.

ashton is the last cheerleader to finish dressing. while everyone already left, ashton was left alone. she leaves the room after she finished changing clothes and she starts walking out of the building.

'ash! ashton!' she hears. when she turns around, she sees a blonde haired boy running towards her. she regonises him as Luke Hemmings, a very good player in the team.

'i-i saw you cheering today and i j-just wanted to say that y-you looked so pretty.' luke blushes. ashton blushes as well. 'thank you, luke.' 

'hey, um, can I walk you home? it's getting already dark outside and girl's aren't supposed to walk home alone in the dark, ya know.' luke suggests. ashton blushes a bit. 'y-yeah. thanks.' 

about ten minutes later, they arrive at ashton her family house. 'do you want to come in or so? you can have a drink and idk...' ashton blushes again. 'oh, i'd love to.' luke says. they go in and switxh on the light sjnce it got pretty dark outside. 'aren't your parents home?' luke wonders, seeinh no other people nesides thw two of them.

'no, they're at a meeting for work which will end about 10 PM so they'll only be back around 11.' ashton shrugs, pouring the two of them a drink.

the two sit down in the living room and talk a bit. 'is it okay if i go upstairs for a minute? i still need to take my ponytail out and brush my hair.' ashton says, referring to her curly hair which goes to halfway her back. luke nods. 'sure.' ashton gets up and starts walking upstairs. luke likes the way the sways her hips and well... luke likes everything about the girl.

he gets he and follows her. 'luke?' ashton calls out as she hears footsteps on the stairs. 'that's me.' he smiles, entering her bedroom. her bedroom is quite big. 'do you mind helping me? i can't get it out.' ashton motions to the elastic band which keeps her ponytail up. 'be careful with my hair.' she warns luke as he starts slowly pulling the elastic out of her hair. 'always ash.' he smiles. ashton blushes at the nickname. she likes the way it falls off luke's lips.

when luke is done, ashton turns to face him and they stand closely with their chests almost touching. luke towers a bit above the girl because he is quite tall for his age.

then, their faces come closer and suddenly, they're kissing. luke asks for permission to enter and ashton opens happily. luke's tongue and hers turn around eachother. ashton moans softly, just like luke.

they sit down on the edge of ashton's king size bed, breaking  
the kiss apart because of the lack of air. both of their eyes are filled with lust by now.

luke's hand slowly trails up ashton's leg, underneath her skirt. he feels she's wearing a thong. 'mm, so pretty.' he moans as he can feel her core soaking the underwear she's wearing. 'is that because of me, ash?' he asks. she nods, moaning. 'yes luke, yes. please do something.' 

'i will ashy. i will.' he pecks her forehead, then slides her skirt down her legs. he pushes her on her back to the bed.

'i'm gonna make you feel so good.' he kisses the inside of her thighs. he slides down her thong and leans down. he licks a stripe of wetness from her core. she moans at the feeling. like flicks his tongue around her clit multiple times before letting one finger slip into her heat. she moans. it has been a long time since something filled her up.

luke adds a second finger and not long after that, a third. ashton is constantly moaning at the way she loves the way luke makes her feel.

'you ready for me baby?' she nods. luke slips on a condom and slides into her. ashton moans loudly. luke is so big. but she can take it. he starts moving in and out and soon the two of them are moaning so loud. they both reach their high and fall down, breathlessly next to eachother on the bed.


End file.
